


On The Run

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snupin100's prompt #389: The Hospital WingBeta:SevfanAuthors Notes:AU, set after the war.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	1. The Great Hospital Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #389: The Hospital Wing
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Authors Notes:** AU, set after the war. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Great Hospital Escape

~

Severus woke smelling antiseptic. _Hospital._

The last thing he recalled was Nagini’s bite, Potter’s eyes, then...nothing. Touching his neck, he hissed upon finding the grave wounds almost closed. _I should've died. How long have I been here_? 

A mediwitch walked in. “You’re awake! Let me get the Healer.” 

“Where am I?” 

“Hospital wing five.” She smiled. “The wound healing ward. We were beginning to wonder if you’d ever awaken.” 

“Indeed.” Severus tried to sit up. 

“Oh no.” Tutting, the mediwitch pushed him back down. “Not before the Healer sees you. And what’s your name?” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Stephen...Prince.”

~

“Well, Mr Prince, you’ve made a remarkable recovery.” Healer Adams smiled. “You’ve been quite the mystery in this hospital wing. You were found in London, bleeding. You’d clearly been bitten by _his_ snake, so we at least knew you weren’t a Death Eater.” 

Severus coughed, studiously avoiding looking at his left arm. Evidently Voldemort’s actual death had taken all his Marks with him. “When may I leave?” 

“I think another day or so should be sufficient. Try to ambulate as much as possible. Just...not into the next wing.” 

Severus frowned. “Why? What’s there?” 

Adams looked frightened. “A dangerous werewolf.” 

~

“...attacked some children.” The mediwitch, who was a terrible gossip, shuddered. “Fortunately Aurors were there! They captured it, bringing it here.” 

“What are they going to do with it?” Severus asked. 

The mediwitch shrugged. “I’ve no idea. And as long as it stays in the other hospital wing I don’t care!” She leaned close. “Although there’s talk about performing experiments on it.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Does it have a...name?” 

“No idea.” Snipping off his identification badge, she wrote something on it before handing it to him. “You’re all set.” She winked. “Floo me if you like.” 

Severus smiled insincerely. “Perhaps.”

~

Severus carefully made his way into the next hospital wing. The doors were locked, but they clearly hadn’t counted on an ex-Death Eater trying to get in. There weren’t many locks that Severus couldn’t magically pick. 

Once inside, he approached the first room, finding it unlocked and empty. He moved from room to room, checking inside each, his wand at the ready. He’d vowed to dispose of Greyback if he survived, and Severus wasn’t going to miss such an opportunity if presented. 

He found one door locked and, unlocking it, he slipped inside. His eyes widened. 

“Hullo, Severus,” said Remus Lupin calmly. “Took you long enough.” 

~

“ _You’re_ the dangerous werewolf?” Severus frowned. “What happened?” 

Lupin sighed. “They thought I’d died in the Battle of Hogwarts, so they laid me out in the Great Hall.” 

“And the full moon arrived.” 

Lupin nodded. “I don’t remember much, just waking up in this hospital wing. Apparently it was created to contain...creatures.” 

“Did you hurt anyone?” 

“No.” Lupin smiled sadly. “But I could have.” 

“But you didn’t.” Severus pursed his lips. “Are you especially tied to staying here?” 

Lupin held up his arm, which was secured to the bed by handcuffs. “It appears so.” 

Severus smirked. “Not for long.” 

~

“This is madness.” 

Severus huffed as he practically carried Lupin down the hall. “I couldn’t leave you there. They were planning...experiments.” 

Lupin shuddered. “Thanks, Severus.” 

“Don’t thank me until we’re out.” 

They were just outside the doors of the restricted hospital wing when an orderly appeared. “Who’re you?” he asked, hand on his wand.

“He’s Stephen Prince,” Severus said, holding up his used patient identification badge. “He was discharged and I’m helping him get home. Where’s the patient Floo?” 

The orderly relaxed, pointing. “That way. You’re close to the creature wing, so be careful.”

Severus smiled. “Oh, we will.” 

~

“I can’t believe we escaped,” Lupin said as they exited the Floo. “You’re sure they can’t track us?” 

“They’ll be looking for Stephen Prince.” Raising his wand, Severus did a quick Cleaning Charm. Fortunately, he’d left Spinner’s End under stasis, so nothing was especially dusty. The food in the pantry was acceptable, and within minutes they were drinking tea and dining on stew. 

“The bread’s a bit stale,” Severus said. 

Lupin coughed. “It’s better than what they were feeding me in that hospital wing.” 

Severus sighed. “You realise we need a plan.”

“We’re free.” Lupin smiled. “We’ll think of something.” 

~


	2. Telephone Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times Severus hates being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #380: The Telephone 
> 
> **Beta:** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Telephone Trap

~

Moving through the Muggle market, Severus carefully kept his head down. He wasn’t too far from his neighbourhood and it wasn’t inconceivable that someone would recognise him. For all that he was presumed dead, he didn’t trust the Ministry not to have people out looking for him.

He purchased mostly grocery staples, before heading out of the area to a more secluded spot from which to Apparate. 

Passing Muggles on their mobile telephones made him think. _I wonder if we should get one if those. It would make non-magical communication far more reliable._

Filing that thought away, Severus Apparated home. 

~

“I’m familiar with telephones.” Lupin looked much better. His recuperative powers were impressive, although Severus supposed the regular meals were helping. “But I’m not sure they’d last around magic.” 

“Hm.” Severus hummed while unpacking the groceries. 

“What made you think we needed mobile telephones, anyway?” 

Severus sighed. “Should we need to contact each other, a Patronus is a bit obvious. Although I suppose it won’t be easy to get telephones--” 

“One of my Aunts is a Muggle. I’ll ask her.” Lupin smiled. “In fact, to contact her I’ll have to use the telephone.” 

Severus nodded. “Let me know.” 

“Of course.” 

~

Lupin used the public telephone a few streets over from Spinner’s End. Severus remained hidden, watching for an ambush. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but as he’d told Lupin, better paranoid than captured. Lupin had finally capitulated. 

Wand drawn, Severus waited. 

Lifting the receiver, Lupin used the muggle coin Severus provided. After pressing the buttons, he spoke for several moments into the receiver before smiling and hanging up. 

Opening the telephone booth, he started towards Severus’ position, and the day exploded. 

Three Aurors appeared, wands trained on Lupin, who froze. 

Severus closed his eyes. _Damn. I hate when I’m right._

~


	3. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #391: The Dursleys
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Wanted

~

Severus’d evaded enough Auror raids to know he had to move fast. Wand gripped tightly, he hissed, “ _Imperius Maxima_!” 

Immediately, the lead Auror’s face slackened. 

_This was a mistake,_ Severus thought at her fiercely. _We apprehended the wrong man._

“It’s the wrong man,” the lead Auror said. 

“Wrong man,” Lupin repeated, glassy-eyed. 

Severus gritted his teeth, maintaining concentration. _Go home._

“Go home,” the Auror said. 

“Home,” Lupin echoed. 

“Wait,” said another Auror, frowning. “What’s your name?” he asked Lupin. 

Severus pushed the unlikeliest name he could think of. 

“Dursley,” Lupin whispered. “Richard Dursley.” 

The Auror nodded. “You’re released.” 

Severus exhaled.

~

“You _Imperiused_ me!” Lupin said for the third time. 

“I had no other option,” Severus snapped. 

“You could have let them take me.” Lupin was staring at Severus. 

Unnerved by that intense look, Severus looked away. “No I could not. Thus far, you’re the only one who knows I’m alive.” 

“Is that why you saved me?” Lupin waited until Severus looked at him. “For...companionship?” 

“Why else?” 

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. “Who’s Richard Dursley?” 

Severus shrugged. “The Dursleys are Harry Potter’s abusive relatives.” He smirked. “Unabashed Muggles. The Aurors should have an entertaining time interrogating them.”

Lupin blinked, then laughed. “Brilliant.” 

~

Severus was more careful after that, and he refused to allow Lupin to step outside his wards. 

Lupin reluctantly agreed. “I wonder how they tracked me?” 

“That, indeed, is the question,” Severus replied, and, as neither of them had the answer, that was that. 

From then on, Severus shopped miles from his neighbourhood in the event that _he_ was the one being tracked, but he never encountered trouble, though he remained ever vigilant. 

It wasn’t until he encountered the first wanted poster, looking for Remus Lupin, aka Richard Dursley, however, that he realised exactly how very determined the Aurors were. 

~


	4. Holiday Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #392: Holiday Cheer
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Cheer

~

Soon, the holidays arrived. Severus kept them in supplies by brewing for one of the shadier shops in Diagon Alley. The work wasn’t difficult, simply tedious. Happily, Lupin recovered and began cooking and cleaning, so, more often than not, Severus returned home to find dinner ready and the chores done. 

Severus watched for signs that the Aurors were closing in, but everything remained quiet. Lupin even relaxed to the point that he decorated for Yule. 

“Why?” Severus asked. “What have we to celebrate?”

Lupin smiled. “We’re alive and...together. That’s reason enough for holiday cheer.”

For once, Severus couldn’t argue. 

~


	5. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #393: Transformation
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Transformation

~

Once the holidays ended, Severus’ home underwent a transformation. Yule decorations disappeared as Lupin added his stamp to the place. 

Evergreens were replaced by books about Dark creatures and Honeydukes boxes. Lupin’s patched cloak hung alongside Severus’ in the hallway closet, and things were being repaired.

In addition, they ate...interesting meals. “You cook...Lebanese food?” Severus asked one night. 

Lupin shrugged. “I’ve been a short-order cook. I can cook anything.” 

“Indeed.” Severus coughed. “And the repairs?” 

Lupin smiled. “I should earn my keep somehow.” 

Eyeing Lupin’s arse as he washed up, Severus sighed. He could think of other ways.

~


	6. Reaching an Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #394: I Don’t Understand
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reaching an Understanding

~

Something was afoot. Lupin was acting...strangely, casting furtive looks at Severus when he thought Severus wasn’t looking. _Clearly he’s forgotten I was a spy._ “It’s upside down,” he said. 

“What?” Lupin, obviously distracted, looked up at him. 

“Your book.” Severus nodded at it. “It’s upside down.” He smirked. “Unless you’re trying to develop the ability to read that way, it might be easier to try it right side up.” 

Lupin flushed. “Thanks, but I think I’ll go to bed.” 

Severus stayed up long after Lupin retired. _I don’t understand what’s going on, but he’s Gryffindor. He’ll tell me eventually._

~

“We should talk,” Lupin said one night after dinner. 

_Finally._ Severus nodded. 

Lupin sighed. “I need to leave the house.” 

“Have you forgotten what happened last time?”

“No--”

“Then I don’t understand. You’re safe here, why leave?” 

“I can’t stay here forever!” Lupin shouted.

Severus ignored the pain Lupin’s words caused. “The Aurors are tracking you. If you leave--” 

“I’ve been corresponding with Harry,” Lupin interrupted. “He’s...investigating. I need to see him.” 

Severus snorted. “Potter? He’s an Auror! It’s probably a trap--” 

“Harry wouldn’t. Will you help me or not?”

Severus sighed. “Naturally. Although it’s foolish.” 

Lupin smiled. “Thanks.” 

~

Severus checked the proposed meeting location thoroughly before they went. And, even after having put certain...precautions in place, he was nervous. Potter was young, but powerful. He would be a formidable foe if he decided Lupin needed to be in custody. 

_I don’t understand why they can’t just correspond by owl,_ Severus thought as he waited, hidden, for Potter to show. 

Potter arrived alone, and seemed genuinely pleased to see Lupin. After hugging, they chatted for several minutes.

Once done, Potter sketched a salute in Severus’ direction, then Disapparated.

“Let’s go,” Lupin said. “Harry’s told me what’s going on.” 

~

Severus didn’t relax until they’d returned to Spinner’s End. He even reinforced the wards in case anyone followed. 

“I know how they’re locating me,” Lupin said, making tea. “What I don’t understand is why.” 

“Are you going to tell me or must I perform Legilimens?” 

Lupin smiled. “I didn’t know you cared.” 

“I don’t, I just hate performing repairs after Auror raids.” Severus smirked. “Now, are you going to explain or not?”

“They placed a tracer under my skin in hospital. Your wards disrupt the signal.” 

Severus blinked. “Why go to all that trouble?” 

Lupin sighed. “That’s the bigger issue--”

~

Severus was stunned after Lupin told him about Potter’s discoveries. “Those idiots!” he exploded. 

Lupin nodded. “Yes.”

“They’re trying to create a werewolf gene with which to selectively infect people to make soldiers?” Severus shook his head. “I don’t understand how normally smart people can be such idiots.” 

“It took Harry weeks to find out about it, and he had Hermione’s and Ron’s help. Even then, they had to be careful. It’s a top secret project. Not even the Minister knew.” 

“I take it he knows now?” 

Lupin smiled. “Harry’s taking care of that.” 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps I can help--”

~


	7. Granger's Grindylow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns more than he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #395: Grindylow
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan

~

Granger’s Grindylow

~

Severus huffed. “Breaking into the Department of Mysteries is madness.” 

Potter grinned from the Floo. “I’ve done it before.” 

“With assistance,” Severus muttered.

“That’s why Hermione’s helping, too. No one’ll question her. She does grindylow stuff at all hours.” 

“Granger’s involved?” Severus scowled. “Who _isn’t_ helping us?” 

“Ron,” said Potter. “He’s our...alibi in case we need one.” 

Lupin, stooping beside the Floo next to Severus, frowned. “What can he say?”

Potter’s face looked more flushed that could be accounted for by the fire. “That he was, er, with us.”

“With--?” Lupin gaped. “ _Oh_!” 

Severus always knew Potter was needy.

~

Breaking into the Department of Mysteries while huddled with Lupin beneath Potter’s Invisibility Cloak was surreal. 

“Keep shielding, Harry,” muttered Granger as the lift transported them to Level Nine. “And everyone still stay hidden until we’re in my office.” 

Being that close to Lupin, however, caused Severus’ body to...react, which made walking...awkward.

“Are you okay?” Lupin whispered. 

“Shh!” hissed Potter. “Almost there. Hermione’s office is just past the grindylow statue.”

Severus frowned, but before he could ask about Granger’s grindylow obsession, they were entering her office.

“This is it.” She gestured towards a table. “Let’s examine Professor Lupin.” 

~

“Why grindylows?” Severus murmured, noting the marine books scattered about Granger’s office. 

Potter shrugged. “Hermione says they deserve rights. She’s petitioning the merpeople to acknowledge them as a sentient species.” 

Severus sighed. _Some things never change._

“Got it!” Granger announced. “How clever.” 

Severus spun, eyeing Lupin, who looked fine. He exhaled. “Oh?” 

Granger held up a small disc. Severus tried to focus on it but it was blurry. “They’ve used Time-Turner technology and hid it in a different time.”

Severus blinked. That _was_ clever. “Can they tell you’ve removed it?” 

“No.” Granger smirked and Severus shivered. “Let’s have some fun.” 

~

“Aren’t you fighting for their rights?” Severus asked as Granger handed the disc to a grindylow. After successfully escaping the Ministry, they’d Apparated to Hogwarts. Being there made Severus nervous.

Granger sighed. “Yes. The merpeople misunderstood, though, gave me one as a pet. I’m...educating him.” 

Severus snorted, swallowing his comment when both Lupin and Potter shot sharp looks his way. “Sounds...time consuming.” 

“Very. Anyway, he comes when I call, so that’s something.” The grindylow swam away and she smirked. “I’d like to see them catch _him_.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “You’d have been a decent Slytherin.”

She grinned. “Thanks.” 

~

“I’m no longer traceable?” Lupin asked, rubbing his arm where the disc had been placed. 

Granger nodded. “You should avoid Aurors.”

“Unless it’s me,” chimed in Potter. “Even then, if I’ve others with me, I’d have to take you in.” 

Lupin nodded. “Understood.” He glanced at Severus. “I’ve no plans to leave where I’ve been living, though. My...host has been exceptional.” 

Severus relaxed. “Shouldn’t we continue this conversation elsewhere? After all, Aurors may come looking for Granger’s grindylow, and I’ve no desire to explain my presence here.”

“Too bad,” came a new voice. “Because _I_ require an explanation, Severus.” 

~


	8. Gathering Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus confronts his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #396: Bruised and Battered
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gathering Allies

~

“Hello, Minerva.” Severus’d known returning to Hogwarts was risky, but Granger’s idea was clever, so he’d agreed. “How did you deduce we were here?” 

“The wards.” She’d rushed to intercept them, her tartan dressing gown and matching slippers hurriedly pulled on. She glared. “I thought you were dead.” 

Severus nodded. “Given the way our last meeting went, can you blame me? Our duel left me rather...battered and bruised.” 

Minerva huffed. “Good, you miserable man! You could have taken me into your confidence! I would have helped!”

Lupin coughed. “Perhaps this conversation is best held inside?” 

Minerva gestured. “After you.” 

~

Scotland at night was chilly, so Minerva ordered tea. Then, fixing Severus with a glare that promised he’d be bruised and battered if he didn’t answer, Minerva said, “Explain _exactly_ what’s happening.” 

They took turns, and mid-way through the story, Minerva began shaking her head. “It’s fortunate I’m familiar with Potter’s mad history--” 

Potter blushed. “It’s not me this time!” 

“Indeed.” Minerva sighed. “Evidently Severus is taking over for you.” 

Severus smirked. “Actually, that’s Lupin.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. Severus refused to blush.

“Are you going to report us?” Lupin asked.

Minerva huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m going to help.” 

~


	9. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #397: Strangers in the Night
> 
> **Beta:** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Questions and Answers

~

Tea consumed, Minerva dismissed Granger and Potter. “Should anyone inquire I want to be able to honestly say I haven’t seen any strangers tonight.”

Granger smiled. “Thank you.”

When Severus and Lupin rose to leave, however, she gestured at them to sit. “I’ve some questions.” 

Severus expected an interrogation about their relationship, but instead, Minerva wanted to know about items that had gone missing during his tenure as headmaster. They were still deep in conversation when an elf appeared. “Aurors in the night!” it squeaked. “They wants the headmistress!” 

“I rather expected that.” She smirked. “Perhaps you gentlemen should...hide?” 

~

“Thanks for seeing us, Headmistress.” 

From their hiding spot, Severus and Lupin watched. 

Severus scowled, recognising the Aurors. Lupin evidently did, too. “They’re the ones who found me when I was telephoning my aunt!” 

Gesturing Lupin quiet, Severus listened to the conversation. 

“...traced a fugitive here?” Minerva looked convincingly disturbed. “How dangerous is he?”

“Very.” The lead Auror sighed. “And there’s an accomplice. The last time we almost apprehended him, we were tricked.” 

“Oh?” To a stranger, Minerva probably looked concerned but to Severus she seemed...amused. 

“If you see anything, please inform us, day or night.” 

Minerva nodded. “Absolutely.” 

~

Once the Aurors were gone, Severus and Lupin emerged from the hidden alcove. “Thank you, Minerva,” Lupin said quietly. 

Minerva smiled. “I’ll never believe you’re a dangerous fugitive, Remus.” She eyed Severus speculatively. “Remus lives with you?” 

Expression neutral, Severus nodded. “Temporarily.” 

“Ah.” Minerva pursed her lips. “Well, I imagine you’ve excellent wards, but things may get dangerous. If you’d like, I’ll assign a Hogwarts house-elf to...keep an eye out for strangers.” 

Severus’ eyes widened. It was a generous offer. House-elves were hard to fool and were an excellent early-warning system. “That’s thoughtful.” 

Minerva smirked. “It’s what friends do.” 

~

Once safely back in Spinner’s End, Severus relaxed. Lupin seemed relieved, too. “That was closer than I hoped to come to Aurors tonight,” he said. 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus. Raising his wand, he checked and reinforced the wards. “No one has tried to infiltrate.” 

“Good.” Lupin coughed. “Um, Severus? Can we talk?” 

Severus stiffened. “I believe we are.” 

Lupin smiled. “What’s going on between us? There are times I feel as though you’re...interested, and at other times it’s as if we’re strangers passing in the night. _Are_ you interested?” 

Severus considered his answer carefully before opening his mouth to reply. 

~


	10. Expressing Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally gives a straight answer. Well, perhaps not _straight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #398: Gold
> 
> **Beta:** Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Expressing Interest

~

“This is hardly the time to discuss this,” Severus said, avoiding Lupin’s all-too-perceptive eyes. “I’m presumed dead and you’re a fugitive.” 

“It’s the perfect time.” Lupin squared his shoulders. “You’ve been checking me out. At least it seems that way.” He sighed. “Unless that’s just been wishful thinking on my part.” 

Severus blinked as Lupin’s words penetrated. “Wishful...Does that mean you--?”

Was Lupin’s flush a result of the fire or was he blushing? Severus couldn’t tell. “Well, I suppose one of us has to commit,” he murmured, his gaze reflecting the gold of the fire. “So yes. I’m interested.” 

~

“Why?” Severus whispered. “We hated each other in school.” 

Lupin snorted. “We’re not in school anymore, Severus. And for the record, I never hated you.” His flush deepened. “Quite the opposite.” 

Severus blinked. “You almost ate me!”

Lupin closed his eyes. “Sirius could be...jealous.” 

_Lupin and Black_? Severus nodded. _Of course._ Black’s hatred had always seemed over the top. 

Lupin was staring at him again. “Do you forgive me?”

Severus licked his lips, trying not to notice the golden sheen the fire cast over Lupin’s skin. “I already have.” 

Lupin smiled. “Good. So, answer my question.”

Severus swallowed hard.

~

“Of course I’m interested,” Severus whispered. “The way you swish that arse--” 

Within seconds Severus was against a wall, Lupin pressed intimately against him. “ _I’m_ not the one swishing around here every day,” he growled, running his nose along Severus’ neck. He inhaled. 

“Are you _scenting me_?” Severus moaned. 

Lupin chuckled. “Maybe.” He licked Severus’ neck. Severus shuddered. “You like that.”

“It’s...” Heat flared through Severus as Lupin cupped his prick. Severus’ head fell back, golden light flashing behind his suddenly closed eyes. “It...evokes...interesting sensations, I suppose--”

“Severus?” Lupin murmured, lipping Severus’ earlobe. 

“Yes?” Severus panted.

“Shut up.”

~

They didn’t make it to bed. Severus practically ripped Lupin’s robes off, Lupin with him all the way. 

When Lupin was naked, but for a thin gold chain hanging about his neck, he cupping Severus’ arse. “Fuck, Severus, look at you.” 

Severus stiffened, starting to pull away, but Lupin only pressed closer. “No, don’t be offended.” Sliding a leg between Severus’ thighs, he leaned in, scraping his teeth over Severus neck. Severus sagged against the wall. “If I’d known you were hiding _this_ under your robes--” 

Severus relaxed. “What would you have done?” 

Lupin rocked against him. “I’ll show you.”

~

Lupin showed Severus a lot that night. Against the wall, on the sofa, and, finally in Severus’ bed, where Severus rode him.

Afterward Severus wondered if Lupin would leave soon. _His tracker’s been removed, he can’t be followed. Nothing’s keeping him here now._

“Stop thinking.” Lupin shifted, curling closer to Severus. 

Severus snorted. “Have we _met_?”

Lupin sighed. “I realise it’s early in...whatever this is, but if you’re worried about me skipping out, don’t be.” 

Severus exhaled. “And what is this exactly?” 

Lupin rolled onto him. Severus could feel the gold chain pressing into his chest. “This? Is us.” 

~


	11. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Spinner's End has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #399: An Island Getaway
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Away

~

Life changed at Spinner’s End. Severus didn’t object when Lupin moved his things into Severus’ room, though. 

Wanted posters for Lupin kept appearing, but Severus ignored them, secure that his wards would protect them from anything but an all-out assault, and that Granger and Potter would provide some warning. 

One night Potter Flooed. Lupin took the call, Severus listened from his lab. “...consider an island getaway--” 

Eyes narrowed, Severus stabilised his potion. “What’s going on?” he asked, entering the living room. 

Lupin, stooped by the fireplace, turned to look at him. “Apparently we should get out of London.” 

Severus sighed. 

~

“...even trying to get permission to monitor public Floos.” Granger shook her head. “They’re not giving up.” 

“Is _this_ connection safe?” Severus asked. 

She smirked. “They’ll need much more evidence to get permission to monitor Unspeakables’ floos.” 

“I wouldn’t put that past them. They seems very...determined.” Lupin sighed. 

Granger pursed her lips. “Well they’re not getting you!” 

After closing the Floo, Lupin turned to Severus. “I’m bringing a lot of trouble on you. Maybe I should make a getaway.” 

“To some tropical location?” Severus snorted. “Because if you think I’m letting you do that alone--” 

Lupin smiled. “Thanks, Severus.”

~


	12. Photo Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Snupin100's prompt #400: Photographic Evidence
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Photo Evidence

~

“We have to get to the bottom of this plot. Someone’s very determined to capture me.” Lupin exhaled. “I just don’t know why.” 

“Indeed.” Turning towards Potter, Severus said, “Have your investigations borne any fruit?” 

Potter shook his head. “Nope. Both Ron and I have been snooping about, trying to find out who’s behind this, but so far we’ve got nothing.” He sighed. “Even Hermione’s stumped.”

As if his words had summoned her, the Floo flared and Granger emerged. “I’ve found something!” she declared.

“Oh?” Severus rose. 

She nodded and, tossing a stack of photos onto the table. “Photographic evidence.” 

~

“Of what?” Lupin peered at the photos. 

“Not _what_ ,” said Granger. “ _Who._ ”

Frowning, Severus leaned over Lupin’s shoulder. “Is that--?”

“Umbridge,” Potter growled. 

“She went to Azkaban,” said Severus. 

“Yet here’s photographic evidence that she’s out and back in the Ministry,” said Granger. 

“Where’d you get these?” Lupin asked, leaning back against Severus, who instinctively shifted to support him. 

Granger’s speculative her look set Severus’ teeth on edge. “Answer the question,” he snapped. 

Blushing, she coughed. “Sorry. These came from another Unspeakable. Umbridge, calling herself Brown, appeared last year. She’s been careful to stay hidden.” 

Severus smirked coldly. “Until now.” 

~


	13. Midnight Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #401: Midnight
> 
> **Beta:** Lilyseyes
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Midnight Mystery

~

Silently, Severus accompanied Granger into the Department of Mysteries. Their plan was simple, but risky. 

As it was close to midnight, the place was deserted. Still they remained silent, Severus making sure to keep his face concealed beneath the Unspeakable robes Granger had purloined for him. 

“Stand there,” she whispered, pointing to a corner. 

Inclining his head, Severus obeyed, although as a precaution, reinforced the disguise with his own Disillusionment Charm.

Moments later, Unspeakable ‘Brown’ entered. Severus faked working, keeping his eyes on her.

When Weasley pushed a struggling Remus into the room, everyone looked up. “Look who I captured!” 

~


	14. Surender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wishes everyone would stick to the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #402: Surrender
> 
> **Beta:** Emynn

~

Surrender

~

“How did you catch him?” Umbridge sounded quite eager. 

Severus listened carefully. 

Weasley snorted. “He was wandering Diagon Alley, brazen as you please. He practically surrendered to me!” 

“Excellent.” Umbridge sounded smug. “Hand him over. I’ve things planned for him.” 

“Things?” Weasley sounded wary. 

Severus grit his teeth. _Stop improvising,_ he thought. _Stick to the plan_! 

“You wouldn’t understand. Hem, hem!” Umbridge coughed as if attempting to cover up her trademark noise. “Just hand over the creature.” 

“Right.” Weasley shoved Remus towards her. “I’ll just go write my report.” 

“I don’t think so,” Umbridge cackled, and suddenly, Severus couldn’t move.

~

“Immobulus maxima is so useful,” Umbridge giggled. “It’s my creation, too! Shame none of you will remember it exists once I Obliviate you.” 

Furious, Severus watched impotently as she circled Remus, eyeing him. 

“You led me on a merry chase,” she finally said. “Do you know how long I’ve been searching? I was even forced to Imperius Aurors, and that wasn’t easy. How obliging of you to surrender yourself.” 

Severus was fighting the Immobulus, willing himself to get to his wand, but the spell was too strong. 

“Well, enough talk,” chirped Umbridge. “Time for experimentation. Shame you’ll have to die.”

~


	15. The Next Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never meddle in the affairs of Unspeakables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snupin100's prompt #403: On Strike
> 
> **Betas:** Emynn and Lilyseyes

~

The Next Escape

~

Severus watched helplessly as Umbridge levitated Remus onto a table. 

“I’d hoped to go slowly.” She tittered. “But time’s not on our side. I can’t allow anyone to interrupt. Must strike while the iron’s hot.” As she spoke, she fondled several sharp instruments. 

Concentrating, Severus moved his fingers enough to touch his wand. _Imperius Maxima_. Having never cast that spell wordlessly, he used every bit of mental power to do it. 

Umbridge’s face went slack.

_Release us._

“ _Finite_ ,” said Umbridge. 

“ _Incarcerous_!” snapped Granger. 

Umbridge collapsed, Severus exhaled. “Did someone suggest experimentation?” he purred. 

Granger smiled coldly. “Leave her to me.” 

~

“Shouldn’t we report this?” Remus asked as they exited the Ministry minutes later.

Severus glanced at him. “What?” 

“Hermione’s probably planning some pretty harsh things for Umbridge.” 

“Are you mad?” Severus snapped. “With the strikes against us? _I’m_ supposedly dead, and until Potter can get it reversed, you’re a fugitive. In addition, Umbridge had some rather _harsh_ things in store for you. She deserves whatever Granger has planned.”

Remus smiled. “Right.” His smile deepened. “So you were pretty worried about me.” 

Severus huffed. “I’ve grown accustomed to you.” 

Laughing, Remus tucked his hand in Severus’ arm. “I like you, too.” 

~

“Umbridge is back in Azkaban?” Severus scowled. “What’s preventing her from escaping again?” 

Granger smirked. “She won’t. My research interest isn’t only Grindylows, you know.” She smiled dangerously. “Umbridge won’t bother anyone again.” 

“What are _your_ plans?” asked Potter, eyeing Severus and Remus speculatively. “Kingsley guarantees Remus’ pardon, especially with McGonagall’s testimony, and we’re working on your Order of Merlin, Professor.” 

“We’re taking a holiday.” Remus clasped Severus’ hand. “Hawaii.”

Severus sighed as no one looked surprised. _I suppose we were rather obvious._ “Indeed.” 

“Enjoy,” said Granger. “Hawaii strikes me as being very...romantic.” 

Remus grinned. “We’ll let you know.” 

~

“This is glorious.”

Severus hummed. Their resort, which catered exclusively to wizards, featured fabulous flora and ocean views, but Remus’ tanned body stretched beside him the scenery that interested Severus most. “Indeed,” he murmured. 

Remus smiled. “Hawaii’s mellowed you.” 

“Can you blame me?” Severus asked. 

“No.” Straddling him, Remus grinned. “I’m struck by how relaxed a tropical paradise makes you.” 

“The fauna’s enjoyable, too,” purred Severus. 

Remus laughed, and as Severus pulled him into a kiss, he pondered the turn their lives had taken. For men who’d woken up in hospital without a plan, things had worked out rather well.

~

The End


End file.
